Y O U
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Dedicated for SasuIno Golden Week Event. Theme : YAKUZA. Sasuke yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran. Ino yang membalas dendam. R&R?


_Aku memotong rambutku, memangkasnya hingga habis_

_Helai demi helai pirang berjatuhan ke lantai kamar mandi_

_Tetes demi tetes air mata pun mengalir melewati pipi_

_Aku memotong rambutku, membuang sisi lemahku_

_Membuang sisi kewanitaanku hanya untuk dirimu_

_Hanya untuk membunuhmu_

.

.

**Dedicated for Sasuke x Ino Golden Week Event (SasuIno GWE)**

**Theme : Yakuza**

**.**

**.**

**Y O U**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**B- Eyes (c) Chika Shiomi**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Typo (s), OOC, NgeGJ, Angst, Misteri gantung, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan... **

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan namun pasti. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan pasti menuju sebuah bangunan tua. Sebuah gereja tua yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Pemuda bertampang sangar dan memiliki mata hitam yang menyeramkan itu tak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya ngeri. Tidak peduli.

Yang dipedulikannya adalah cepat-cepat bertemu seseorang yang menunggunya di gereja tua dan menanyakan targetnya, setelah itu kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar. Pemuda dengan tatanan rambut emo itu memang tidak pernah menyukai berpergian, terutama berpergian di pagi hari.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka berdoa di sini," sapa pemuda itu sarkatis ketika pemuda itu memasuki gereja tua dan menemukan satu-satunya orang di gereja tersebut. Duduk di kursi sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan. Orang yang disapa si pemuda itu tak mengubris sapaan si pemuda untuk beberapa saat hingga pemuda itu menggerakan sebelah tangannya ke dahi, bahu kanan kemudian bahu kiri sebelum terdengar suara lirihan 'amin'. Pemuda di belakang orang itu mendengus.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau berdoa juga, Sasuke?" tanya orang yang disapa pemuda bernama Sasuke sembari berbalik dan memamerkan senyumnya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku sudah lama menjauhi Tuhan," katanya singkat. "Lagipula, apa gunanya berdoa jika masih melanggara larangan Tuhan, Kabuto?" lanjutnya sembari duduk di kursi di gereja itu dengan seringai. Kabuto, orang yang di sapa Sasuke hanya memasang senyum mengejek.

"Oh, baiklah." Tanggap Kabuto. "Lalu? Di mana laki-laki anjing yang selalu bersamamu itu?"

"Ck, bisakah jangan berbasa-basi dan langsung saja katakan apa keperluanmu?" Sasuke menjawab kasar. Sesungguhnya dia tidak pernah suka berada lama-lama di hadapan laki-laki berkacamata bulat dihadapannya itu. "Siapa targetku berikutnya?"

Kabuto lagi-lagi menyeringai. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya melorot, Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

"Kau harus membunuhnya malam ini."

"Siapa dia?"

"Buka saja."

Sasuke membuka amplop cokelat dan melihat sebuah foto yang langsung membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, walau ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah.

"Dia adik dari seorang kepolisian yang pernah kau bunuh," cerita Kabuto. "Dia ancaman bagi organisasi Mafia kita. Kemungkinan besar, kakaknya memberikan file kejahatan kita. Rebut file itu, kalau perlu –"

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke menyela. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri kemudian menyimpan foto yang diserahkan ke saku jaket. "Aku akan membunuhnya secepatnya."

Kabuto tersenyum. "Batas waktunya tiga hari."

Sasuke berdiri kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu gereja. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

"Bos memberimu waktu tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari."

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menghilang di balik pintu bangunan tua. Meninggalkan Kabuto yang menghela napas lega.

"Kupikir aku akan mati karena terlalu lama memandang matanya," gumamnya.

**~ Y O U – SasuIno ~**

_Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! _

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu bergumam. Telapak tangannya mengepal. Gadis itu menunduk. Rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi seluruh mukanya. Di sekelilingnya begitu banyak mayat yang berjatuhan, bau anyir darah, dan mesiu.

Satu tetes air mata kembali bergulir membasahi tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

_Jangan menangis!_

_Jangan menangis!_

_Jangan –_

"Hiks."

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang belepotan darah.

"Kenapa?"

Telapak tangannya mengepal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenap –"

Napasnya tersengal, lantas gadis itu berteriak.

"SASUKE!"

_Jangan menangis, kau yang mencintai iblis._

**~ Y O U – SasuIno ~**

Pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat foto yang digenggamnya. Foto seukuran 4R yang baru saja diberikan Kabuto kepadanya untuk dihabisi. Sasuke menghela napas – kegiatan yang sama sekali tak pernah dilakukannya.

Nama pemuda itu Sasuke. Sasuke saja, tanpa marga. Sejak usianya sepuluh tahun, Sasuke sudah menjadi pembunuh untuk organisasi aliran hitam yang bahkan tak pernah dia tahu siapa pemimpinnya.

Sejak sepuluh tahun, Sasuke sudah membunuh orang. Selama tujuh tahun, dia sudah terbiasa melihat orang-orang yang mendadak berhenti bernapas karena ilusi yang diciptakan oleh mata hitamnya – kemampuan spesial Sasuke yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

Harusnya, Sasuke sudah tak bermasalah membunuh orang. Tujuh tahun lamanya dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran, menghancurkan berbagai kelompok mafia kecil, melihat darah yang mengenangi lantai.

Harusnya, Sasuke sudah tidak perlu ragu untuk membunuh orang. Dia sudah lama membunuh orang, Dia sudah lama membuang hati nuraninya. Jadi, seharusnya, Sasuke tidak perlu merasa perasaan aneh seperti ini.

Perasaan yang berat ketika tahu siapa terget pembunuhnya kali ini.

Perasaan enggan, perasaan luka, perasaan... rindu.

Perlahan, jemarinya mengelus permukaan foto. Mengelus wajah manis yang tercetak di sana. Mengelus lekukan pipi kemudian bibir merah mungil sosok yang tercetak di foto itu. Mengelus rambut pirang panjang yang menyilaukan.

Ada rasa rindu yang terpancar dari kilat mata itu saat menatap lekat-lekat sosok dalam foto itu. Wajah manis seorang gadis yang dua tahun lalu dikenalnya. Wajah seorang gadis yang dulu ditemuinya. Wajah seorang gadis yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Pernah?

Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin akan menggunakan 'kata' lampau tersebut. Karena...

"Yamanaka Ino _ka_?"

Sasuke tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang mendadak terdengar di belakangnya. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak ke samping, menangkap sesosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan, dengan segitiga terbalik terpasang di pipinya. Pemuda itu tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang agak lebih runcing dari kebanyakan orang umumnya.

"Dia targetmu selanjutnya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pemuda itu kembali memasukkan potret gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Pantas saja wajahmu kusut!" Pemuda bertato itu meloncat sehingga kini dia berada di depan Sasuke, meminta perhatian. Sasuke mendecak.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, Kiba."

"Dua tahun yang lalu, kau selalu tersenyum ketika ada dia berkeliaran di sekitarmu," kata Kiba, pemuda itu duduk sambil berjongkok, kedua tungkai kaki di buka lebar-lebar dan sebelah tangan penuh dengan gunungan hot dog. "Mau?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan perut sedikit mual, ketika melihat gunungan hot dog itu sekaligus dimasukkan ke mulut Kiba, seolah tadi Sasuke baru melihat mulut Kiba yang mendadak membsear hanya untuk memasukkan gunungan Hot Dog yang dipegangnya.

"Itu kenangan dua tahun yang lalu, sudah lama lewat."

Kiba menjilat jari-jarinya yang belepotan saus dan mayonaise.

"Dan tugas, tetaplah tugas. Aku akan mencarinya dan menghabisinya."

"Kupikir itu tidak perlu," Kiba menyela kemudian memasang wajah kesenangan yang terkesan_ psycho. _"Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Menatap mata Kiba yang memancarkan tatapan serius.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke. Dia sudah bukan Ino yang dulu kau kenal."

Rahang Sasuke terkatup , telapak tangannya terkepal.

"Besok, di tempat dua tahun yang lalu, Ino ingin bertemu denganmu."

**~ Y O U – SasuIno ~**

Tempat itu merupakan pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Bangunan pabrik tersebut sudah tak begitu berbentuk. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek memeluk lutut di suatu tempat di pabrik tersebut. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pistol kecil. Syal kecil melilit di lehernya, melindungi tubuh itu dari dinginnya bulan Januari di Konoha.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu redup namun sinar mata yang tak begitu bercahaya itu memancarkan kebencian dan tekad yang kuat.

"Kakak," Yamanaka Ino – nama gadis itu – bergumam pelan. Meletakan pipinya di lengan yang menggenggam sebuah pistol. "Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Ahirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendam kakak dan..."

Mata biru sapphire itu tertutup beberapa detik ketika kalimat selanjutnya terlontar. "... melenyapkan mimpi burukku."

.

.

Kiba bukanlah pemuda biasa, daripada disebut manusia, Kiba lebih pantas disebut seekor anjing. Tepatnya, Kiba seperti Anjing gila. Dia bertingkah seperti anjing, dan baginya, manusia adalah mangsa yang sangat menarik untuk dipermainkan dan dihancurkan.

Jadi, jangan kaget ketika kau melihat Kiba duduk setengah berjongkok dengan tungkai kaki yang dibuka lebar-lebar, kedua tangan yang diletakkan di depan, gaya tubuh seperti anjing yang sedang menunggu perintah majikannya.

"Sudah kubilang, tugas ini biar aku yang lakukan sendiri. Jangan ikuti aku!"

Kiba berkedip sekali sebelum menjawab, "Tapi kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang ingin balas dendam kepadamu kan?" Kiba menjawab perintah Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhnya, aku akan menggantikanmu!"

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudain tertawa sinis.

"Aku adalah pembunuh! Pembunuh yang sudah membunuh ratusan orang hanya dengan tatapan mata. Aku pasti bisa membunuhnya."

Kiba tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan turun tangan hingga kau mati terbunuh atau kau menjerit minta tolong kepadaku. Tapi aku akan tetap menontonmu di sini."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Akan kubereskan ini secepatnya."

Dan berbalik. Berjalan beberapa langkah, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana. Menatapnya penuh dendam.

Dan rasa rindu itu kembali menghantui hati Sasuke.

Gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya sudah berubah banyak dibanding dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya telah banyak berubah baik dari penampilan, sinar mata dan sifat yang disukai Sasuke.

"Kau memotong terlalu pendek rambutmu," kata Sasuke setelah keheningan beberapa lama. Gadis dihadapannya mendengus. Mata _aquamarine_-nya tak lepas memandang wajah pucat Sasuke yang dulu begitu didambakannya, dipujanya.

"Aku tak butuh rambut panjangku," kata gadis itu. "Aku telah membuang sisi feminimku, aku telah membuang sisi lemahku hanya untuk hari ini. Dua tahun yang lalu dihari itu, di tempat ini, kau membunuh kakakku."

Sasuke mengacak rambut depannya dengan gaya tenang, padahal hatinya tengah berkecamuk.

"Jangan mengigau! Untuk apa aku membunuhnya?"

Ino – gadis itu – menatap dingin Sasuke.

"Aku mendengarnya dari kakakku sendiri." Nada datar Ino masih sama. Ino masih berusaha mempertahankan sikap dinginnya meski kini kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat-erat. "Tepat sebelum kau membunuhnya, Dia memberi tahu jati dirimu kepadaku."

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memicing.

"'Sasuke adalah iblis. Pembunuh bayarang dari organisasi hitam, organisasi mafia yang menyamar menjadi tetangga kita hanya untuk membunuhku. Dia menginginkan file yang susah payah kudapatkan untuk menghancurkan organisasi hitam mereka. Jangan dekati dia lagi'. Begitu katanya.  
Apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"

Mengembuskan napas keras, memakai ekspresi dingin. Kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di saku celana, Sasuke memandang Ino tajam, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan mundur satu langkah karena tatapan Sasuke memang menakutkan.

"Kakakmu itu bodoh!"

Deg!

"Berusaha menghancurkan organisasi kami, mengumpulkan banyak informasi untuk menghancurkan kami lantas berusaha untuk memeras kami. Kalau saja dia tidak melakukan itu semua, dia tidak harus mati –"

DOR!

Sasuke menutup mulutnya ketika Ino menembakan pistolnya tepat beberapa meter di depan tubuh Sasuke. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Dia sungguh tidak suka dengan adegan ini. Di hadapannya, Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, ekspresi dinginnya perlahan menghilang. Napasnya memburu karena emosi.

"JANGAN MENGHINA KAKAKKU!" Ino berteriak. Pegangan di pistol-nya semakin menguat. "Kakak memang seperti itu. Dia bodoh, sangat bodoh! Berniat menghancurkan kelompok mafia kalian dengan hanya lima orang polisi. Tapi sebodoh apapun dia, dia tetaplah kakakku tersayang. Aku suka senyum bodohnya. Aku sayang padanya, tapi dia telah tiada, dan itu semua karenamu!"

Diam.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Sekelebat memori bermain diotaknya. Ino adalah gadis pertama yang dekat dengannya. Ino adalah gadis yang pertama hadir di dalam pikiran dan otaknya. Ino adalah gadis yang pernah membuat hidupnya tak sekelam sebelumnya. Dan Ino adalah gadis yang harus dibereskannya demi organisasi yang sudah membesarkannya.

Dan bagi Ino, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang membunuh kakak kesayangannya. Lelaki yang harus dibunuh olehnya. Lelaki yang juga dicintai olehnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa miris ketika takdir menyuruh mereka untuk saling membunuh. Sungguh sangat miris.

"Ino."

Ino tersentak ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya dan matanya terbelalak ketika tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat cepat bergerak ke arahnya dan –

BRUK!

Tubuh Ino terbanting ke tanah. Di atasnya Sasuke menahannya. Ino meronta. Dulu dia merasa berdebar ketika berada di dalam posisi seperti ini, Sasuke berada di atasnya, jarak wajah dirinya dan Sasuke hanya sekitar dua pulu senti.

Tapi itu dulu...

Karena sekarang, perasaan tidak nyamanlah yang memenuhi hati Ino. Karena Sekarang keadaannya telah berubah. Sungguh, Ino tak menyangka kisah cintanya akan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

Ino mengerang ketika tangan Ino yang menggenggam pistol di tekan kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke. Membuat secara refleks memandang mata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Ino kembali tersentak, tak bisa bernapas.

Mata _onyx_ kelam itu tak bisa dilawan.

"Buang pistolmu!" perintah Sasuke dingin. Ino menutup kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam semakin erat pistolnya. Dia tahu, dia tahu kemampuan Sasuke. Jangan tatap matanya. Jangan tatap wajah Sasuke atau kau akan terjebak dalam sebuah hipnotis dan ilusi. Dan Ino tak pernah sudi untuk masuk ke dalam dunia ilusi Sasuke.

"Ino!" nada Sasuke yang melembut membuat Ino tersentak. Telinganya terasa panas ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya tepat di depan kuping telinganya. Panas napas Sasuke terasa di kuping Ino. "Bunglah pistolmu."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, tangan Sasuke merayap untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan Ino. Kedua alis gadis itu menaut, tekad untuk membunuh Sasuke mendadak lenyap. Sisi feminim yang telah dibuangnya, kembali, ketika Ino melepaskan pistolnya dan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino.

Hati Ino menjeritkan nama Sasuke dan ingatan dua tahun lalu, melesat di memorinya.

**~ Y O U – SasuIno ~**

Dua tahun yang lalu, Ino masihlah pelajar biasa-biasa saja. Dia gadis populer yang kelewat ceria. Memiliki seorang kakak yang bekerja di kepolisian dan sahabat yang menyenangkan.

Hingga suatu hari, ada tetangga yang baru saja pindah. Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang aneh, kulit pucat dan mata _onyx_ yang menyeramkan dan seorang lelaki yang seperi anjiing liar.

Tatapan mata Sasuke membuat Ino takut. Tubuh Ino selalu bergetar ketika berada di dekat Sasuke, Air matanya selalu keluar ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Tubuh Ino benar-benar tidak bisa berada di dekat Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, Ino tak bisa lepas, dari Sasuke.

Ino takut kepada Sasuke, tapi Ino juga terpesona kepada Lelaki yang tak pernah tersenyum itu.

"Kau memang aneh," suatu hari, setelah pendekatan Ino selama berminggu-minggu, Sasuke memulai topik baru. Pemuda itu memandang Ino yang menunduk. "Jangan mendekatiku kalau kau takut kepadaku!"

Ini menggeleng.

"Tak ada yang kutakuti, Sasuke –" ucapannya terhenti ketika tubuh jangkung Sasuke sedikit direndahkan, Sasuke sengaja menyejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino yang langsung menangis ketika melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang mengerikan.

"Tidak takut, heh?" Sasuke mengejek. Dan Ino hanya bisa merengut. Kemudian tubuhnya terasa dialiri seribu volt tegangan listrik ketika tangan Sasuke menutupi kedua matanya, membuat kepalanya menengadah dan mendengar suara Sasuke yang rendah.

"Kalau kau takut, tapi tetap ingin berada di sampingku, tutuplah matamu."

Dan Ino dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke menginvasi bibir mungilnya.

**~ Y O U – SasuIno ~**

Sasuke merasakan sensai itu lagi.

Sensasi menyenangkan ketika menyentuh kulit Ino. Sensasi hangat ketika tangan mereka saling bertaut. Sensasi yang membuatnya rindu.

Hangat tubuh Ino tak berubah meski penampilannya berubah jauh. Sekelebat ingatan saat pertama kali Sasuke menyentuh tubuh Ino kembali membanjiri otaknya, membuat pendiriannya goyah. Membuat –

Sasuke tak bisa membunuh gadis yang kini terperangkap diantara tubuhnya.

Ya, Sasuke tak bisa membunuh dan tak sanggup jika Sasuke harus melihat Ino dibunuh oleh Kiba.

"Ino."

Mata Ino terbuka ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Segera tinggalkan Konoha sekarang, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Tersentak, mata biru sapphire itu berani melirik wajah Sasuke. "Lupakan aku, juga insiden kakakmu, Lupakan juga bahwa kita pernah berhubungan. Lupakan bahwa kau pernah menyukai –"

DOR!

Sasuke tersentak ketika sebuah peluru menyerepet pipinya. Sasuke bergerak mundur, melepaskan Ino yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Sasuke mendecih, tak menyangka bahwa Ino mempunyai pistol cadangan yang disimpannya di paha.

"INO!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Ino balik berteriak. Air matanya mengalir ketika dirinya berusaha untuk terbangun. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau telah membunuh kakakku? Mana mungkin aku lupa? Betapa jahatnya aku jika aku lupa fakta bahwa kakakku dibunuh oleh kekasihku sendiri!"

Sasuke memandang Ino dalam diam.

"Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu, Ino. Turuti kata-kataku dan lupakan aku!"

CRAK!

Ino mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke, aku harus membunuhmu agar aku bisa lepas dari penderitaanku," ucap Ino dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, dengan telapak tangan terkepal erat.

"Kiba!"

Saat satu nama itu terucap dari mulut Sasuke, Ino merasakan rasa perih di perutnya. Tahu-tahu saja, Kiba sudah menusuknya dari belakang.

Ino tersenyum.

BRUK!

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kiba melihat air mata Sasuke.

**~ Y O U – SasuIno ~**

"_Sasuke, apa pekerjaanmu? Kau tidak bersekolah sepertiku bukan?"_

"_... Hn. Itu rahasia."_

"_Fuh, Kenapa tidak mau memberi tahuku? Aku ini kan kekasihmu!"_

"_Karena kau pasti akan membenci dan meninggalkanku ketika tahu apa pekerjaanku."_

_Tersenyum, Ino yang duduk dipangkuan Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya lantas tersenyum._

"_Apapun pekerjaanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan tetap menyayangimu, pasti."_

_Sasuke terdiam, kemudian mengecup bibir Ino singkat._

"_Apapun yang aku lakukan, percayalah bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, selamanya."_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

A/n

BERES!

Ya Rabb! Ini Fict apaan banget deh? Endingnya dibuat dadakan jadinya agak terburu. Maklum, idenya jug abaru muncul tadi pagi. Masih berantakan dan sungguh maafkan aku karena baru di Publish malam sekali... Kesibukan kampus dan kerja dan lolanya internet membuat ini lola juga untuk dapat dibaca semua... sekali lagi gomenne.

Maaf, Temanya gak keliatan jelas. Sungguh, aku sudah berusaha untuk memaksimalkan tulisanku. Hehehe

Btw, Happy SasuIno Golden Week Event! Happy SasuIno GWE! Yeiy

Nah, saya menerima kritik, saran dan apapun yang 'membangun'.

Reviuw?


End file.
